Prepararions
by NJKaG3
Summary: Short story in which Harry is abandoned during the Horcux hunt pushing him to discover things he never wanted to know, along with some things he needed as he grows and changes over the course of the next few years hunting Horcruxes and training he makes new allies and eventually wins the battle with far less loss. Harry/Daphne


**I do not own Harry Potter that honor belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Harry Potter is struck with another killing curse at the graveyard and then is obliviated of the memory by a manipulative headmaster that wants the glory for himself to continue down the path to self sacrifice, Years later after Dumbles death he is approached by Daphne Greengrass before he leaves at the end of 6th year who is suspicious he has been potioned and hands him a flush potion to counteract them he refuses to believe it but hangs onto the potion anyway just Incase after having it tested by Slughorn months later Ron and Hermione abandon him during the Horcrux hunt and he begins to notice some odd coincidence and takes the potion with that he changes and so does the wizarding world. (There is more to it than that but this is a short story no more than 10 pages and I will pack a lot in I am planning on a sequel post war we shall see how that goes)**

**———————————————————————**

**Chapter 0: Prologue **

Harry Potter, Boy-who-lived, slayer of Basilisks defeater of trolls and dragons, winner of the tri-wizard tournament sat in the headmasters office at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry looking every bit the defeated,broken, abused and malnurished child he was he had just been released from the Hospital wing after the tournament and called into Dumbledore's office to discuss the happenings during the last task. During this time Harry explained the resurrection and subsequent duel between himself and the dark lord a duel with which he had lost and been struck with the killing curse at which point Harry explained what happened next.

"Well Sir after it hit me I found myself in Kings Cross and met my mother she explained seeing as I died willingly for what I believed in and that their was a piece of Voldemort's soul in my scar something she called a Horcrux I had the choice to come back if I wanted and finish things, a choice she ultimately talked me into something weird did happen though before she got there I saw the piece of his soul sir it looked like a shriveled up baby thing and when I tried to determine just what it was I touched it and some flash of light happened before it vanished, my mother explained that while his soul passed on I might have gotten come of his memories or something before she hugged me and I woke up. I grabbed the cup and Cedric and came straight back here" the entire time Harry spoke he shook with fear worry that he was exactly the freak his relatives accused him of being and sadness that Cedric had died for following him and anger that he couldn't get revenge for Cedric and his parents.

"Well my boy you seem to have been through quite the ordeal, unfortunately you can't know just yet about Horcruxes or really any of what you know so ... **Stupify!**" The aging headmaster stunned and bound the boy before turning to his Phoenix "The boy cannot survive this the wizarding world needs me or it will fall apart I need to be the one to defeat Tom so I can be the greatest hero the light has ever seen, I can't kill him because what kind of light lord would I be if I did that hmmm I can obliviate the knowledge from his mind I can replace the soul piece in his scar with another to keep it unchanged and not allow his body to heal to what it once was and have Severus dose him with loyalty potions as well as potions to confuse him and keep him docile then block his core and as many of his abilities as possible, I'm sorry My Love I meant to keep you close forever but this is for the greater good" with that Albus removed his locket the necklace that contained a fragment of his one true love Gellert Grindelwald the very fragment that was messing with his mind and making him do these insane things a fact he would come to find out much later he performed a ritual of transferrance moving the fragment to Harry's scar and proceeded with the blocks and potions and memory alterations before finally waking the boy and sending him on his way.

———————————————————————

**6th year headmasters office **

"Severus what have I done" Albus Dumbledore sobbed 4 months into Harry's 6th year the mental control from the Horcrux wore off and he was regretting his actions towards the boy and what he had subjected him to. You see in Albus's befuddled state of mind no longer having the fragment of his former flame to influence his thoughts he'd made a grave mistake and put on the ring that contained one of Voldemort's Horcruxes and been cursed he knew he was dying and by the end of the year would be gone from this world unfortunately that meant he wasnt strong enough to transfer the fragment from Harry to himself and very few had equal magical power to the boy no one he could think of that would volunteer for a death sentence so now he realized he sentenced the boy to death a death he had actually avoided considering he didn't have the same blood connection with Gellert and that Gellert had died in Nurmengard a few months ago he couldn't be the one to fire the curse meaning that unless Gellert was reborn and free from prison Harry would have to die in order to kill both Gellert and Tom and it was all his fault.

"I don't know Albus I really don't know all you can do is try to make his time on this earth worth it and at the very least allow him to come to terms with it before it happens" the greasy git of a potions master named Severus Snape said with a little to much joy in his voice at the death of his rival's flesh and blood.

———————————————————————

**End of 6th year after Albus death potions corridor two days later **

"Potter!" The scream echoed down the halls of the dungeons and sounded almost musical it was a girls voice and Harry didn't recognize it till he spun around and his breath caught in his throat, she was gorgeous Average height beautiful blonde hair coming down to her waiste easily 32c breasts with wide hips and a nice butt she had on a deep purple lipstick and black nails and perfect makeup, she wore a black dress and her Hogwarts robes and he couldn't quite remember her name, until it hit him "Can I help you Greengrass?" The teen asked tripping over his own words and getting tongue tied at the sight of her beauty.

"I have been watching you for years now Potter, because the way you act doesn't seem to make sense to me sometimes you're shy and meek and afraid you hate your fame and distance yourself from your groupies and show a great disdain for Dumbledore and others, other times you're Dumbledore's fanclub chairman dating the Weaslette who is your biggest fan girl and hanging out with your two biggest fans as followers either you're extremely Bipolar or you're being potioned something fierce our parents were friends in school and when I explained my concerns they sent this it's a box of flushing potion and immunity potion that will block future dosing attempts, feel free to have it checked by slughorn to make sure it is what I say it is but take it please I only want to help, anyway see you around Potter" and with that she spun on her heal and raced back to her common room.

———————————————————————

**Next few months **

Over the next few months he contemplated her words he had them checked out before he left and kept them with him at all times while he decided, he simply refused to believe anyone would do that to him but over time he started to see it. With snape out of the equation and Molly Weasley brewing the potions the quality was much lower and they didn't last as long so he started noticing the highs and lows of the potions taking effect but he was still in denial. It was one day that changed everything one day that finally made him believe one day that saved his life.


End file.
